


Echo Flowers

by Ariaizz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Established Relationship, First Time Saying "I love you", Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, dil b having mega realization, sorta its v light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: Dil is walking through Waterfall, listening to the past of a pair named Dan and Phil.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Echo Flowers

Dil was walking through the glowing Waterfalls, the smell of fresh spring water filling the air. It was somewhat chilly, so he silently regretted wearing only a t-shirt. He planted his hands in his pockets and continued his adventure through the Underground. This place was calming. He felt a sense of home here, even though this was his first time going there. He pondered why, but he scrapped the idea altogether and opted to bask in the feeling instead. It was oddly soothing. He looked at the flowing, bright, blue waters and the glowing mushrooms. The lively plants and the worn bridges; he was simply observing the natural charm. He then noticed a glowing blue flower. He could’ve sworn that he heard a whisper from it. He brushes his hand against it, and a voice rang out.   
“Phil! Wait up!” came a playful, British voice; it seemed somewhat out of breath and somewhat whiny. It seemed familiar.  
“If you weren’t frolicking in the Echo Flowers, you would be ahead of me!” another British voice came; this one was also playful but also urging. Dil couldn’t quite pinpoint why the pair’s voices seemed to shine in his memory. He continued his journey along the river, though also invested in the story of these two. He sees the next flower, and brushes against it, similar to before.   
“Yeah, right,” came the same sarcastic voice from before.  
“Neither of us exercises, so I doubt it,” said the second voice- who Dil guesses to be Phil, “Fine, fine. You’re probably right anyway.” The next flower was close by, continuing the conversation.   
“That’s another thing I’m better at than you!~,” the first voice said teasingly. Phil shouts a playful “Shut up!” in return. Dil continues his quest, with the next few flowers ringing with joyful laughter and more playful banter. He couldn’t help but smile at how playful the pair are. They were just like two peas in a pod. He also learned the other person’s name was Dan. Dan and Phil. It just sounded right. Dil continued to wonder about the pair. These conversations seemed old, and they seemed around his age. He approached the last flower. From what he had gathered previously, they were now resting in a bed of flowers, catching their breath.   
“I love you, Dan,” Phil starts, passion behind his voice. Dil began to realize why they seemed familiar.   
“I love you too, you spork” Dan replies, with love and fondness evident. Dil began to remember his happy past, growing up with his loving parents until an accident took them away, leaving everyone who knew them devastated.   
“That’s the first time we’ve said that.”  
“Yeah. And it won’t be the last.”   
Dil smiles sadly, as he remembers the pair fondly. His fathers. 

It most definitely wasn’t the last. They had stuck together until their very last breath.

Dil walked up to the last Echo Flower, a part of a separate conversation that was broken thanks to his loving fathers. “I guess this is where my dads first said ‘I love you,’ huh?” He walked away, having left his mark.

But, it will never compare to the impact that Dan and Phil left on Dil that day, and for the rest of his life. It filled him with **HOPE** and **DETERMINATION.**


End file.
